Love or Death situation
by GooDCharlotte-1
Summary: Im not good at summaries ,so just read and review!
1. CHAPTER 1

LOVE or DEATH situation  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINING  
  
IT WAS A BRIGHT AND, SUNNY MORNING WHEN HARRY,RON AND, HERMIONE WALKED INTO PROF.SNAPE'S POTION CLASS 3.  
  
"GREAT! ANOTHER MOURNING WITH THE SLYTHERINS ,WHAT A GREAT WAY TO START THE DAY OFF!" RON SAID SARCASICLY.  
  
"LETS GET THIS OVER WITH" HERMIONE SAID CALMLY,POTION'S WAS HER LEAST FAVOURITE CLASS OF ALL, MOSTLY BECAUSE PROF.SNAPE TOUGHT IT,PROF.SNAPE WAS THE HEAD OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE AND, HE RARLY TOOK POINTS FROM THEM, OR IT COULD HAVE BEEN THAT THEY HAD TO SHARE THERE CLASS WITH THE SLYTHERINS........  
  
HARRY,RON AND , HERMIONE WALKED INTO THE CLASSROOM . THEY HEADED FOR THERE SEATS IN THE 2ND ROW BEHIND DRACO MALFOY AND HIS TWO FOLLOWERS VINCENT AND GREGORY OR ALSO KNOWN AS GRABBE AND GOYLE. HERMIONE TOOK HER JOURNAL OUT OF HER BACKPACK AND STARTED WRITING WHAT PROF.SNAPE HAD WRITEN IN MID AIR WITH HIS WOND,IN GOLD .  
  
" AFTER YOU ARE DONE COPYING THE GOLD WRITING , I WANT YOU TO TAKE OUT YOUR SIMPLE POTION MAKING BOOKS AND , TURN TO PAGE 35 !"PROF.SNAPE YELLED , AS HE WENT BACK TO HIS DESK .  
  
HERMIONE WAS ONE OF THE FIRST ONE'S DONE ,SHE PUT HER JOURNAL AWAY AND, OPENED HER BOOK IT READ:  
  
' SLEEPING POTION: CHAPTER 1 OF 3  
  
THE SLEEPING POTION CONTAINS OF MANY INGERIDENTS TWO OF MOST IMPORTANT ARE: MUNKSFOOT AND WOLFESBANE WHICH IS SO POWERFUL THAT WE CALL IT THE DRAFT OF THE LIVING DEAD!'  
  
AFTER HERMIONE LOOKED UP SHE NOTICED DRACO MALFOY WAS LOOKING AT HER,WITH A EVIL SORT OF SMILE ON HIS PALE FACE .  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT , MALFOY!" HERMIONE ASKED HIM,IN A DEMANDING TONE .  
  
"OO............ NOTHING...." DRACO REPLIED, STILL WITH A SMURK ON HIS FACE.  
  
" THEN TURN AROUND AND LEAVE ME ALONE !" SHE DEMANDED ONCE AGAIN.  
  
"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO ..........HERMIONE ?!" DRACO SAID TO HER IN A WHISPER.  
  
HERMIONE EYES WIDED IN SHOCK.DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THOUGHT HE SAID........ MY NAME? SHE THOUGHT TO HER SELF, SHE COULDNT SPEAK. THEN PROF.SNAPE CAME WALKING TOWARDS US.  
  
" I HOPE YOU TO ARE HAVING A NICE CONVERSATION,BECAUSE IT JUST CAUGHT YOU BOTH A DETENTION IN THE DARK FOREST , WITH HAGRID .......TONIGHT!" PROF.SNAPE YELLED, AND HE WENT BACK TO HIS DESK . "CLASS DISMISSED!"  
  
"GREAT JUST WHAT I NEED...... TO BE ALONE WITH MALFOY!..........SLIMY GIT!" HERMIONE YELLED AT HARRY AND RON, AS THEY HEADED TO LUNCH.  
  
"YEAH! MALFOY'S TRICKY .... WATCH OUT FOR YOURSELF HERM" HARRY SAID TO HER.  
  
" DONT WORRY HAGRID WILL BE THERE" HERMIONE SAID  
  
THEY WALKED INTO THE GREAT HALL ,AS USUAL THE CEILING WAS A STARY NIGHT SKY WITH A MOON IN THE CORNER OF THE WALL, BUT THERE WERE MORE DECERATIONS , BECAUSE IT WAS HALLOWEEN . THERE WERE FLOATING JACK-O-LANTERS EVERYWHERE ,CANDLES TO TUNE THE MOOD,AND THE STARY SKY HAD A TOUCH OF LIGHTNING AND, SOUNDS OF SOFT THUNDER . HARRY ,RON AND, HERMIONE WALKED OVER TO THE GRYFFINDORE TABLE ,WHERE MOST OF THE STUDENTS HAD ALREADY ARRIVED.  
  
"LET THE LUNCHEON BEGIN !" PROF.DUMBLEDORE YELLED  
  
ALL SORTS OF FOOD APPEARED .... SANDWITCHES, APPLES,BREAD,CRICKET CHIPS,AND GOBLETS FILLED WITH PUMPKIN JUICE OR BUTTERBEER. IT WAS DELISH. RON HAD ALREADY STARTED ON HIS 2ND PLATE,HARRY AND HERMIONE HAD JUST FINISHED FILLING THERE PLATE,AND STARTED TO EAT. HERMIONE LOOKED OVER TO THE SLYTHERIN TABLE . DRACO LOOKED UP AT HER ,THERE EYES MET. THEN SHE FELT A NUDGE ON HER ARM ,SHE TURNED IT WAS HARRY.  
  
" HERMIONE ARE YOU GOING TO THE LIBRARY AFTER LUNCH?" HARRY ASKED  
  
"NO.... WHY?"HERMIONE ASKED  
  
" ME AND RON WANT TO PLAY CHESS , I NEED YOUR HELP" HARRY LAUGHED  
  
" OOOOO..... HARRY" HERMIONE GIGGLED  
  
AFTER LUNCH THEY HEADED UP TOWARDS THE GRYFFINDORE COMMONROOM, THEY BUMPED INTO THERE FRIENDS DEAN,SEAMUS,AND LAVENDER.  
  
"HEY GUYS "DEAN SAID AS HE HAD HIS HAND AROUND LAVENDER,DEAN AND LAVENDER HAD BEEN GOING OUT FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW ,ABOUT A YEAR,THEY WERE REALLY CUTE TOGETHER.  
  
" HELLO" RON SAID AS WE ALL BEGAN TO WALK BACK TO THE COMMONROOM TOGETHER  
  
" DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ?"HERMIONE ASKED  
  
"IT'S ABOUT 7:00 "SEAMUS SAID AS THEY APPROACHED THE FAT LADY.  
  
"CHOCOLATE FROG!" HARRY SHOUTED TO THE FAT LADY ,THE ENTRANCE TO THE GRYFFINDORE COMMMONROM APPEARED.  
  
THEY WALKED INTO THE COMMONROOM ,HERMIONE SAW HER FRIEND LALAINE SITING IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM , SHE HAD HER BLUE FLUFFY OWL ,DAISY OUT IN FRONT OF HER . HERMIONE HEARD HER MUTTER "VERAVERTO" BUT NOTHING HAPPENED, SO HERMIONE WALKED OVER TO HER  
  
"HEY LALAINE, DO YOU NEED HELP?" HERMIONE ASKED POLIGHTLY  
  
" YES PLEASE , I CANT GET THIS STUPID SPELL TO WORK !"LALAINE SAID AS SHE SLAMMED HER WOND ON THE TABLE.  
  
"OK......HERE LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT....."HERMIONE SAID AS SHE BEGAN TO TEACH LALAINE WHAT TO DO .  
  
" HERMIONE ! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WITH THE CHESS GAME!" HARRY YELLED , AS HE AND RON SETED UP THE GAME NEXT TO HERMIONE AND LALAINE .  
  
" OK ........ RON YOU GO FIRST " HERMIONE SAID AS SHE WATCHED LALAINE DO HER SPELL  
  
" YEAH! I DID IT....FINALLY!" LALAINE SHOUTED" I GUESS TRANSFIGURATION ISNT MY BEST SUBJECT...."  
  
HERMIONE GIGGLED ,AND TURNED TO HARRY AND RON WHO HAD JUST BEGAN THE GAME OF CHESS.  
  
" OOOO... HARRY D4 ...!" HERMIONE WHISPERED IN HIS EAR , HE MOVED D4 AND TOOK RON'S QUEEN'S SIDE-CASTLE.  
  
" AAAHHH BLOODY HELL .. I NEEDED THAT!"RON BELOWED  
  
" HA,HA,HA!" HARRY SAID.  
  
" O MY GOD, IS THAT THE TIME ? I HAVE TO GO TO DETENTION WITH HAGRID!"HERMIONE YELLED AS SHE CLEANED UP HER THINGS AND RAN OUT OF THE COMMONROOM. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2 LOST AND FOUND  
  
HERMIONE RAN TOWARDS HAGRID AND MALFOY WHO HAD BEEN WAITING FOR HER . HAGRID'S DOG FANG HAD BEEN GROWLING AT MALFOY , THEN HE SAW HERMIONE AND RAN TOWARDS HER, AND KNOCKING HER TO THE GROUND.  
  
" UUUGGGHHH .. I'VE MISSED YOU TO FANG " HERMIONE SAID AS SHE STOOD UP AND LOOKED AT HAGRID." HELLO HAGRID"  
  
" HELLO HERMIONE!" HAGRID SAID ,AS HE SMILED" WELL BEST BE OFF COME ON NOW IN TO THE FOREST, WITH 'YE"  
  
HERMIONE EYED MALFOY WHO WAS LOOKING AT HER WITH A EVIL SMURK ON HIS FACE . THEY WALKED INTO THE DARK FORBIDDEN FOREST , IT WAS FILLED WITH SOUNDS OF VICOUS ANIMALS , AND TALL TREES WITH LOW BRANCHS THAT LOOKED LIKE ARMS THAT COULD REACH OUT AND GRAB YOU.THEN THEY HEARD A LONG AND LOUD HOWL , HERMIONE JUMPED, IT DIDNT EVEN SEEM TO FASE DRACO.  
  
"YOU TWO STAY HERE , DONT MOVE ... I THINK I SEE THE WEREWOLF THAT IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR....."HAGRID SAID AS HE WALKED TO THE WEST , WAY WEST. LEAVING HERMIONE ALONE WITH DRACO. THEN THEY HEARD ANOTHER HOWL CLOSER AND LOUDER THAN BEFORE.  
  
" WE'D BETTER GO!" DRACO SAID AS HE GRABED HERMIONE BY THE WRIST.  
  
" BUT HAGRID SAID TO STAY HERE!" HERMIONE SAID AS HE DRAGED HER ALONG  
  
" IF YOU WANT TO GET EATEN BY A WEREWOLF THAT FINE BY ME " DRACO YELLED AS HE LET GO OF HER WRIST AND TURNED TO HER.  
  
"BUT..... WE CAN JUST PUT A SPELL ON IT OR SOMETHING .... HAGRID SAID TO STAY HE...." ALL OF A SUDDEN DRACO PULL HER CLOSE TO HIM AND KISSED HER ON THE LIPS, THEN SEPERATED .  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" HERMIONE ASKED , STILL IN DRACO'S ARMS  
  
" TO SHUT YOU UP" DRACO TOLD HER , LOOKING INTO HER EYES HER EYES ARE SO BEAUITFUL HE THOUGHT  
  
HERMIONE LOOKED UP AT HIM ,PULLED HIM CLOSE AND KISSED HIM AGAIN,THIS KISS WAS A MORE PASSIONATE KISS.........  
  
" HERMIONE? MALFOY? WHERE ARE YOU!" THEY HEARD HAGRID YELL ' THEY RAN TOWARDS THE VOICE AND MET HAGRID.  
  
" THERE YOU ARE .. . WHAT WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE ?" HE ASKED LOOKING AT THEM  
  
" WE RAN BECAUSE WE THOUGHT WE SAW A WEREWOLF!" DRACO BLURTED OUT TRYING NOT TO LOOK AT HERMIONE.  
  
"YEAH!" HERMIONE REPLIED , TRYING NOT TO SMILE .  
  
" OK , WELL WE BEST BE OFF THEN ALMOST PASSED CERFEW...." HAGRID SAID AS HE LEAD THE WAY OUTSIDE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST.  
  
HERMIONE AND DRACO HEADED TO THE CASTLE , WHEN HE STOPPED HER....  
  
" HERMIONE......."DRACO SAID AS HE LOOKED INTO HER EYES  
  
" YES?..........DRACO......."HERMIONE SAID  
  
HE LIKED THE WAY HIS NAME ROLLED OFF HER TONGUE ,THE WAY SHE SAID IT GAVE DRACO CHILLS.  
  
" NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"DRACO BLURTED OUT" IT IS STRICKLY BETWEEN YOU AND ME........GOT IT!"  
  
" GOT IT .... LIKE I WOULD WANT ANYONE TO KNOW I KISSED YOU!" HERMIONE SAID WITH A LAUGH , AN EVIL GRIN GREW ACROSS HIS FACE AND PULLED HER CLOSE AND KISSED HER ONCE MORE, SHE FELT LIKE HER LEGS WERE GOING TO COLAPSE , HE PULLED BACK .  
  
" GOODNIGHT HERMIONE" DRACO SAID AS HE TURNED TO WALK INTO THE CASTLE ,SHE FOLLOWED BEHIND HIM .  
  
IM I FALLING FOR DRACO MALFOY? SHE THOUGHT MY WORST ENEMY?  
  
SHE HEADED UP TO HER GRYFFINDORE DORMITRY , HE HEADED DOWN TO HIS SLYTHERIN DORMITRY.  
  
" CHOCOLATE FROGS" HERMIONE WHISPERED TO THE FAT LADY, THE PICTURE SWUNG OPEN REVEILING THE COMMONROOM , SHE WALKED IN , HARRY AND RON WE STILL UP, HARRY LOOKING VERY DISAPPOINTED AND RON LOOKED VERY PLEASED .  
  
" I'M GUESSING THAT RON WON THE GAME?" HERMIONE ASKED AS SHE TOOK OFF HER ROBE AND SCARF AND PUT IT ON THE BACK OF THE COUCH AND SAT NEXT TO HARRY . HARRY NODDED.  
  
" SO HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT WITH..... THAT SIMLY GIT.....MALFOY"RON ASKED HER ,AS HE PUT AWAY HIS CARDS.  
  
" OO IT WAS OK I GUESS .... NOTHING HAPPENED" HERMIONE SAID AS SHE YAWNED" I THINK ILL GO UP TO BED NOW"  
  
HERMIONE GRABED HER ROBE AND SCARF AND WALKED UP TO HER DORMITRY , HARRY AND RON DID THE SAME , THEY CHANGED INTO THERE PJ'S ,BRUSHED THERE TEETH ,AND CLIMBED IN THERE FOUR-POSTER BED. HERMIONE WAS LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW AT THE STARY BLUE SKY AND MOON ,AND DRIFTED TO SLEEP.... HER LAST THOUGHTS WERE OF ..........................DRACO !  
  
HERMIONE WOKE UP, LOOKING AROUND THE DORM ,AS THE SUN POURED IN THROUGHT THE WINDOWS.........LAVENDER AND PARVITY WERE GONE,ALONG WITH THE OTHER GIRLS.  
  
"THEY MUST BE IN CLASS ALREADY"HERMIONE SAID TO HERSELF"CLASS!!!! O MY GOD IM LATE!!" 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3  
LATE AND LOVE  
  
HERMIONE JUMPED UP OUT OF HER FOUR- POSTER BED , GOT DRESSED , AND RAN TO HER FIRST CLASS,- CHARMS-. SHE RAN DOWN THE HALL, THEN SOMEONE HAD GRABED HER BY THE ARM AND, PUSHED HER AGAINST THE WALL,IT WAS DRACO .  
  
"LET ME GO... IM ALREADY LATE FOR CLASS"HERMIONE YELLED, AS SHE STRUGGLED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM, BUT HE WAS TO STRONG.  
  
"RELAX HERMIONE YOU WORRY TO MUCH,"DRACO SAID "YOUR ONLY LATE BY A FEW MINUTES"  
  
"BUT... IM NEVER LATE I HAVE TO GE........" DRACO BRUSHED HIS FINGER AGAINST HER LIPS TO SILENT HER. THEN HIS LIPS CAUGHT HERS IN A DEEP PASSIONATE KISS. THEY SEPARATED.  
  
"SEE YOU AT THE GAME!"DRACO SAID IN A WHISPER, AND WALKED OFF IN THE OTHER DIRECTION.  
  
OOO CRAP! THE GAME ! SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDORE! SHE THOUGHT WHO SHOULD I CHEER FOR?  
  
HERMIONE STARTED TO RUN TO HER CHARMS CLASS AGAIN , SHE OPENED THE DOOR , AND EVERYONE LOOKED AT HER IN SURPRISE, BECAUSE HERMIONE WAS USUALLY NEVER EVER LATE.  
  
" SORRY IM LATE , PROF.FLITWICK ..... I WOKE UP LATE !" HERMIONE SAID AS SHE SAT DOWN BETWEEN HARRY AND SUSAN BONES,(SUSAN IS ON HUFFLEPUFF).  
  
"QUITE ALRIGHT MISS. GRANGER... JUST DONT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN" REPLIED PROF. FLITWICK  
  
"YES, PROFESSER"HERMIONE ANSWERED, AS SHE TOOK OUT HER WOND.  
  
"NOW CLASS WE WILL BE PRACTICING LAVATATION TODAY,OR IN OTHER WORDS TO MAKE OBJECTS FLY"PROF.FLITWICK SAID " NOW EVERYONE HAS THERE FEATHERS?.........GOOD........ NOW I WANT YOU TO INNUNCEATE........WINGODIUM LEVIOSA......"  
  
"WINGODIUM LEVIOSA!" HERMIONE SHOUTED. "WINGODIUM LEVIOSA!" HARRY SHOUTED. "WINGODIUM LEVIOSA!" SUSAN SHOUTED.  
HARRY , SUSAN, AND HERMONE'S FEATHERS STARTED TO FLOAT UP.... HIGHER AND HIGHER THEY WENT ,THEN THEY FLOATED BACK DOWN, PEACEFULLY.  
  
"WELL DONE ALL THREE OF YOU.....WELL DONE!" PROF.FLITWICK SHOUTED , AS HE JUMPED WITH GLEE. " OOO... LOOK AT THE TIME ........TIME FOR THE GAME ! CLASS DISMISSSED!"  
  
EVERYONE STORMED OUT OF THE CLASSROOM ,HURRYING TOWARDS THERE DORM, SMILES ON THRE FACES, BUT NOT HERMIONES SHE WANTED TO CHEER FOR DRACO BUT SHE HAD TO CHEER FOR HARRY , NOT THAT SHE DIDNT WANT TO BUT THE GRYFFINDORES WOULD PROBALLY PUSH HER OFF THE SIDES OF THE STANDS IF SHE CHEERED FOR DRACO .  
  
IT ISNT FAIR' SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF.  
  
HERMIONE APPROACHED THE FAT LADY AND SHOUTED"CHOCOLATE FROGS" THE PORTRAIT ,ONCE AGAIN REVEILED THE ENTRANCE TO THE GRYFFINDORE COMMONROOM ,SHE WALKED IN AND SAT DOWN ON THE BLACK LEATHER COUCH IN FRONT OF THE BLAZING HOT FIRE IN THE FIREPLACE. SHE LAY HER BOOKS ON THE FLOOR ,ON THE SIDE OF THE COUCH,AND STARED BACK INTO THE FIRE.  
  
"HERMIONE? ARE YOU COMING TO THE GAME....YOUR A WONDERFUL GOODLUCK CHARM!" HARRY LAUGHED.  
  
"YES 'O COURSE IM COMING,AND BESIDES THERES NOTHING ELES TO DO !" HERMIONE REPLIED ,AS SHE GOT UP AND PUT ON HER SCARF.  
  
"OK... LET'S GO!" RON SHOUTED,THEN DOWN CAME LALAINE FROM THE GIRLS DORM.RON WENT RED."UM.. HEY LALAINE! WANT TO WALK WITH US TO THE QUIDDITCH FIELD?"HARRY AND HERMIONE BOTH NEW THAT RON HAD A BIG CRUSH ON LALAINE,THOUGH SHE DIDNT KNOW,AND HE DIDNT PLAN TO TELL HER.  
  
"UM.... OK SURE"LALAINE SAID,AS SHE WRAPED HER SCARF AROUND HER NECK. RON LOOKED AT HER AS IF SHE WAS THE LAST THING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD.  
  
"EARTH TO RON!"  
  
"HUH?" RON SAID ,CONFUSED,HERMIONE'S HAND WAVING IN FRONT OF HIS FACE TRYING TO GET HIS ATTENTION"EARTH TO RON!" SHE REPEATED" ARE YOU READY ?"  
  
" WHAT? OO... YEAH IM READY"RON SAID AS HE TOOK HIS EYES OFF OF LALAINE . LALAINE BLUSHED.  
  
"THEN LET'S GO"LALAINE SAID  
  
THEY WALKED OUT OF THE GRYFFINDORE COMMONROOM TOGETHER ,RON GAZING AT LALAINE , THEY WALKED THOUGH THE HALLS AND DOWN THE MOVING STAIRCASE, WHEN WHO SHOULD THEY RUN INTO DRACO MALFOY, AND HERMIONE AND LALAINE'S FRIENDS LISSANNA NARCISSA AND CHARLOTTE DUERRE THEY WERE ALSO ON SLYTHERIN,LISSANNA AND CHARLOTTE DIDNT CARE ABOUT WHOS A MUDBLOOD AND WHOS A PURE,THEY WERE PUREBLOOD 'O COURSE,LISSANNA AND CHARLOTTE WERE ON THE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM AS WELL , BOTH WERE BEATERS, AND THEY WERE DAMN GOOD TO.THE BEST SLYTHERIN HAS HAD THESE MANY YEARS. SO THEY HEARD.  
  
"SO READY TO LOSE POTTY!" DRACO SAID WITH A LAUGH,LISSANNA ,CHARLOTTE,HERMIONE,NOR LALAINE LIKED TO WATCH THE BOYS FIGHT ,NOR THREATEN EACHOTHER,SO ALL OF THE GIRLS WALKED AWAY.  
  
"WERE ARE YOU ALL GOING?"HARRY SAID AS HE EYED LISSANNA AND CHARLOTTE.  
  
"WERE LEAVING!....."LISSANNA SAID "WE DONT LIKE TO SEE YOU FIGHT ,IT GETS BORING AFTER A WHILE ...!"  
  
"SHE RIGHT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS FIGHT!" CHARLOTTE SAID, AS THEY ALL TURNED AROUND AND WALKED TOWARDS THE QUIDDITCH FIELD. THE BOYS STARTED TO FIGHT AGAIN AS IF THEY DIDNT HEAR A WORD THE GIRLS HAD SAID.  
  
"BOYS!" THEY SAID AT THE SAME TIME , THEY LAUGHED.  
  
"I STILL DONT GET IT HERM, WHY DOESNT HARRY AND RON LIKE US?"LISSANNA ASKED  
  
"HE DOESNT LIKE ANYONE OF DRACO'S FRIENDS THERE ALL MEAN TO HIM"HERMIONE ANSWERED  
  
"BUT WERE NOT MEAN!" CHARLOTTE SAID  
  
"ONLY ON THE FIELD"LALAINE LAUGHED.  
  
"I DONT KNOW WHY LISSA ."HERMIONE SAID  
  
"LETS NOT WORRY ABOUT IT! BESIDES YOU CAN TAKE ALL YOUR FURUSTRATION OUT ON TO THE FIELD!"LALINE SAID AS THE APPROACHED THE QUIDDITCH FIELD.THEY LAUGHED.  
  
RON CAME UP BEHIND THEM "HEY" LALINE JUMPED .  
  
"RON YOU SCARED ME!" LALAINE SAID  
  
"SORRY" HE LAUGHED"COME ON LETS GET SEATS "  
  
"BYE LISSANNA ,BYE CHARLOTTE!" HERMIONE SHOUTED  
  
"BYE HERM, BYE LALAINE!" THEY SHOUTED ,AS THEY CAUGHT UP WITH THERE TEAM AND WALKED ALONG SIDE DRACO.HERMIONE CAUGHT DRACO EYE THEY STARED AT EACHOTHER FOR A FEW AND THEN HE DISAPPEARED THROUGHT THE STANDS THAT LED TO THE FIELD. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

chapter 4  
THE QUIDDITCH MATCH  
  
"WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON...."YELLS ANNOUNCER,LEE JORDAN,INTO THE MICROPHONE."SLYTHERIN VS. GRYFFINDORE!!!!"  
  
THE GRYFFINDORE AND THE SLYTHERIN TEAM APPEARED ON THERE BROOMSTICKS FLYING AROUND THE FIELD , IN ALL DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS , THEY TOOK THERE POSTIONS , READY TO BEGIN THE GAME.  
  
"MA'AM HOOCH STEPS ON TO THE FIELD TO BEGIN THE GAME!"LEE JORDAN YELLS"THE BLUDGERS ARE UP, FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH , REMEMBER THE SEEKER WHO CATCHES THE SNITCH ENDS THE GAME!....."  
  
"NOW I WANT A CLEAN GAME FROM ALL OF YOU...! ....FLINT THAT GOES FOR YOU TO !"SAID MA'AM HOOCH .  
  
"ALRIGHT ...... I GUESS!" SAYS CAPTIN MARCUS FLINT,AS HE SMILED .  
  
" THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED ..AND THE GAME BEGINS!" LEE JORDAN YELLS" .......PASSING THE QUAFFLE TO ANGILINA , SHE SWERVES TO AVOID MARCUS , GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...........10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDORE"  
  
1 HOUR LATER.............  
  
" LOOK AT THIS ! HARRY AND DRACO HEAD AND HEAD , HEADING FOR THE SNITCH .....WHOA LOOK AT THAT SWING BY LISSANNA .... LOOK AT THAT BLUDGER FLY!"  
CRASH!!.............  
  
"OOO NO THE BLUDGER HAS HIT HARRY'S FIRBOLT ,BRECKING IT IN HALF, WHAT A TRAGITY FOR GRYFFINDORE!.....WHATS THIS DRACO HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH ,SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME!" AN AMAZING PLAY BY LISSANNA , ITS A WONDERFUL DAY FOR SLYTHERIN!" LEE JORDAN YELLS.  
  
HARRY AND THE REST OF THE TEAM WALK INTO THE LOCKER ROOM DISAPPOINTED AS EVER ,FOR ONE THEY LOST THE GAME AND ,TWO HARRY 'S FIREBOLT WAS DISTRODE , HARRY WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THE INTIRE SCHOOL WHO HAD A FIREBOLT, IT COULD GO 150 MPH IN 10 SECONDS ,WHEN IT WANTED TO ,AND THE HAD RESEIVED IT FROM HIS GODFATHER SIRUS ,FOR CHRISTMAS.  
  
"MY GOD HARRY LOOK AT YOUR BROOM! ... ITS RUINED!" RON YELLED , HERMIONE ROLLED HER EYES"WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING.... I HATE LISSANNA!... HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE FRIENDS WITH HER!"  
  
"O SHUT UP RON! .. I LIKE HER ALRIGHT!. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION..."HERMIONE PAUSED"... HARRY'S BROOM IS NOT RUINED!................OCULUS REPARO!"  
  
THEN HARRY 'S BROOM BEGAN TO PUT ITSELF BACK TOGETHER,IT LOOKED LIKE BRANDNEW."WOW THANKS HERM!" HARRY YELLED, HUGGING HER.  
  
"YOUR WELCOME ! BUT I HAVE TO GO TO THE LIBRARY TO STUDY!"HERMIONE TOLD THEM .  
  
"BYE HERM!"LALAINE SHOUTED" SEE YOU AT DINNER!"  
  
"OK BYE!" HERMIONE SHOUTED BACK, THEN SHE TURNED AND WALKED INTO THE SCHOOL,SHE WENT TO HER DORM FIRST , UP THE STAIRCASE AND THROUGH THE HALL"CHOCOLATE FROGS" SHE SHOUTED AT THE FAT LADY, THE PORTRAIT DOOR SWUNG OPEN ,SHE WALKED INSIDE , THE FIRE WAS ALMOST OUT AND CASTING SHADOWS THOUGH OUT THE COMMONROOM.  
HERMIONE WALKED UP TO HER DORM,AND TOOK OFF HER SCARF AND GLOVES,AND PUT ON HER SCHOOL ROBE,SHE GRABED HER WOND AND WALKED OUT OF THE COMMONROOM .  
HERMIONE WALKED THOUGH THE GRYFFINDORE HALL AND OPENED THE DOOR TO THE LIBRARY, AS USUAL NO ONE WAS IN IT , THE LIBRARY WAS USUALLY EMTY .JUST THE WAY SHE LIKED IT, PEACE AND QUITE , AND ALONE. SHE STARTED TO LOOK THOUGH THE BOOKSELFS FOR INTERESTING THINGS TO READ, OR IN OTHER WORDS SHE WAS LOOKING FOR A BOOK THAT SHE HASNT READ YET, HERMIONE HAD ALMOST READ ALL OF THE BOOKS IN THE HOGWARTS LIBRARY, AND IT WAS STARTING TO GET A LITTLE BORING FOR HER,READING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN.  
  
SHE HEARD A LOUD COMOTION IS THE HALLWAY .  
  
THE STUDENTS MUST BE COMING IN SHE THOUGHT  
  
THEN SHE HEARD THE DOOR TO THE LIBRARY OPEN , AND THEN SLAM SHUT, SHE HEARD FOOTSTEPS, BUT SHE DIDNT KNOW WHO IT COULD POSABLLY BE , NO ONE EVER COMES IN HERE ON WEEKENDS.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
HERMIONE JUMPED AND TURNED AROUND , IT WAS DRACO  
  
"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"HERMIONE SHOUTED AT HIM  
  
"I KNOW!" DRACO SAID WITH A LAUGH  
  
"YOU ARE TRULY EVIL .. YOU KNOW THAT!" HERMIONE SAID ,POINTING A FINGER AT HIM  
  
"YOUR TO KIND HERMIONE" DRACO SAID ,AS HE MOVED CLOSER TO HER.  
  
" SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE GAME?" DRACO ASKED AS, A SMILE GREW ON HIS FACE"LISSANNA DID A GREAT JOB, BREAKING POTTER'S BROOM LIKE THAT"  
  
" WELL IM HAPPY YOU WON ... BUT HARRY'S BROOM ISNT BROKEN ANYMORE"HERMIONE SADI AS SHE TURNED TO PUT THE BOOK BACK ON THE BOOKSELF ,AND TURNED BACK TO HIM  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT BROKEN ANYMORE?"DRACO SAID AS HE EYED HER .  
  
" I FIXED IT ,WITH A SPELL , IT LOOKS AS GOOD AS NEW!"HERMIONE SAID ,AS SHE WRAPTED HER ARMS AROUND DRACO.  
  
"YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO RUIN ALL THE FUN DONT' YOU ..GRANGER!" DRACO SAID AS HE LEANED OVER TO KISS HER ON THE LIPS. SHE DIDNT REPLIE . INSTEAD SHE KISSED HIM AGAIN , HER LEGS ALMOST COLAPSED ONCE MORE,IF DRACO HADNT BEEN HOLDING HER ,SHE'D PROBALLY FALL TO THE FLOOR.THEY ,THEN SEPARATED , AND THEY LOOKED INTO EACH OTHERS EYES. 


End file.
